


New Year's night

by Animes_Trash



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animes_Trash/pseuds/Animes_Trash
Summary: Licht ends up alone on the last day of the year, when he was supposed to be with his family and his Servamp. But Hyde definitely won't leave him alone on this day.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	New Year's night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic like 2 years ago and posted it on Wattpad and Tumblr, but I might as well post it here now. Hope you enjoy !

It was the 31th December and Licht was alone. He was in his hotel room, on his piano. He should have been with his parents in Austria this night, but because of the snowstorm all the planes were canceled. Kranz was busy with his stuff and didn't really have time and Hyde was working in some of his part-time job.

"Why did he have to work even on this day ?" Licht muttered to himself. When his parents called him to ask if he was okay he responded that he didn't really care of being alone. The truth is that he was feeling a little lonely.

He celebrated his birthday and Christmas with his familly and Hyde, but his parents had to go back to their home and Licht should have come with them but he had one of his performance this day.

He always used to be alone. He had a few friends when he was a kid, but that wasn't really his priority, he had his piano and a loving family. He didn't need more.

But since Hyde arrived in his life, something has changed.

Because of their distance limitation, they couldn't be separed for more than a few hours. At first he really hated the vampire, but after Tsubaki's attack, Licht started to feel different about him. He didn't hated him anymore, and he surpringly appreciated his company, and even to like him more than as a friend. He was scared of that feeling in the beginning, but it seemed like Hyde felt the same way. None of them had really confess already, but it was as if they both knew that sometimes you don't need words.

And with times he became used to that. So when he found himself alone for the new year, he felt a little sad, he was always with his family on that day since he was born.

Licht was sitting oh his piano, without any idea of what to play. He watched his phone, it was 11:30pm. He stared at the window, the snowstorm had calmed down now, but it was too late anyway.

His phone rang, scaring him. The name of Hyde appeared on the screen.

"What do you want, Shit Rat ? Aren't you supposed to be at you work now ?" Licht asked, but Hyde didn't really answered his question, "Come down the hotel, in front of the entrance" and with that he hung up. Licht was pretty confused and at this moment he only wanted to kick him.

Questions filled Licht's head but he decided to go. It's not like he could do anything else anyway. He grabbed his jacket and close the door. He arrived in front of the entrance and he saw Hyde outside, waiting under the fine snow.

Licht sighed and went to see him. "What are you doing here Sh-" He stopped to talk when he noticed that he wore a suit and had a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"What, can't I take you out on the new year's night now ? I wanted to suprise you." Licht blushed as hell. "W- Wha-, it's like a date or what ?" It was Hyde's turn to blush now. "Well, ca- call it what you want" He handed him the bouquet. "So, come with me, tenshi-chan !"

Licht followed him as he began to walk down the street. "Where are we going ?" Licht asked, still blushing and confused. "You'll see~" They continued to walk, they entered a park, it was one of the biggest park of the city who even had a small lake in it.

They were both silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful. Voices could be hear far away, Licht guessed it was there that Hyde was bringing him. The path was lit by streetlights and it was snowing. Licht walked closer to Hyde and, as he turned his head away, he made sure his hand touched Hyde's hand. He was too shy to ask him to grab his hand, so he made him understand in another way.

Hyde smirked and holded Licht's hand. It warmed him, who didn't think of taking gloves. They arrived in front of a small lake, people were sitting on the edge. Licht followed Hyde as he sat a little away from the other people.

"Can you tell me what are we doing here now ?" Licht asked. Hyde affiched a proud smile on his face. "You told me about the fireworks in Austria, and given that you couldn't go this year, I wanted to bring you to these of Japan ! They're pretty good too ! And also, you really thought I would let you alone on a day like this ?" Licht blushed and tried to hide it, but that failed. He watched his phone to distracte himself from Hyde's eyes. It was 11:50pm.

"Oh ! I just remember, I have a gift for you Tenshi-Chan !" Licht stared at him with confused eyes. "It not my birthday or even Christmas anymore, Baka Hyde." Licht didn't understand what's going on. "I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but your parents where here and I couldn't catch you alone. I also didn't want to randomly give it to you, so I decided to give it to you for the new year."

Hyde gave him a small box wrapped in gift wrap. Licht opened it and found a black ring with two white wings on it with a golden border. His eyes widened when he saw that the words were engraved in gold on the inside of the ring. "Für mein Engel"

"It- It's... beautiful... Th-thank you." Hyde smiled and went closer as he took the ring and put it on Licht's finger. Licht blushed furiously and Hyde laughed. "Aw, you're so cute !" A little blush could be seen on Hyde's cheek too. "I-I'm not blushing, Shit Rat ! It's just that it's cold !"

Hyde chuckled but after that he realized that Licht only had a little jacket. He took off his scarf and wrapped it on Licht's neck. "Now, you wouldn't be cold. I don't want my angel to get sick."

Licht was becoming even more red than before. The thing that made him blush that much was the scarf. It was warm and had Hyde's scent. With that, he could hide his face.

At this moment a "boom" could be heard. It was the fireworks. It was now 00:00am, so it was the next year. Hyde leaned closer to Licht and whispered to his ear "Happy New Year, my Angel~" he backed off and smiled at him.

Licht rested his head on Hyde's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. "Happy New Year, my Demon." Hyde passed his arm around Licht's shoulder and put him in a tight embrace.

They stayed like that for the whole show. Now it was almost the final, so the biggest, firework. Licht looked up and looked at Hyde, the fireworks reflected in their eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds, the last firework exploded in a big "boom" and Hyde softly leaned over and kissed Licht's lips. 

Licht soon responded to the kiss by moving his lips. Hyde put his hand behind Licht's neck, deepening the kiss. Licht put his hands on Hyde's shoulder. The fireworks ended and they had to break the kiss to breath. Their forehead pressed together, out of breath and smiling at each other.

It was not a bad New Year's night, after all.


End file.
